


A Dangerous Victim

by Lily_Rhonin



Series: Valorant University [4]
Category: League of Legends
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-01
Updated: 2020-09-01
Packaged: 2021-03-06 19:48:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 968
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26224432
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lily_Rhonin/pseuds/Lily_Rhonin
Summary: Xayah can fend for herself.
Relationships: Riven/Xayah (League of Legends)
Series: Valorant University [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1755562
Kudos: 5





	A Dangerous Victim

**Author's Note:**

> Hi hello, guess it's time to start posting those shorts I promise? So I'm actually not sure this one is entirely canon to the main story but um, hey, it was fun to write? 
> 
> Interested in learning what I'm working on next or what else I'm up to? Check out my twitter

Maybe walking down the street at 3 AM in downtown was not her best idea, but Xayah had spent enough time on the streets as an errant teenager to keep her wits about her. It was a cool autumn evening on the weekend- tomorrow she had school, but she had gone to a party with Morg and Katarina, and they had ended up leaving earlier than she had. But she had assured them she had a ride. She did, in theory. Riven had promised to come get her, but in the meantime, she had wanted a drink, so she had decided to walk the three blocks that spanned between the club they had been at to the gas station she had seen on the way there, and had told Riven to meet her there instead.

Now, she was mildly regretting it.

There was someone about forty feet back that had been tailing her, and she knew it. She hadn’t even bothered to switch sides of the street to check. She had seen them step out of the alleyway beside the club and they had followed her this far, no matter what twist or turn she made in the otherwise straight route to the station, so it most certainly wasn’t a coincidence.

Eyeing her surroundings, she noted another alleyway coming up. It was wider than some, and as she passed, momentarily shielded by a crowd of people stumbling past, she observed that it was empty, so she sidestepped into it, pressing herself against the wall and listening.

There had been about four other people behind her, between the person following her and herself, so she counted as they passed by. She knew she needed to account for people stepping in to houses or apartments, but this late at night, shops were closed, and that was all that lined the street between herself and the person.

One…

Two..

Three…

Four…

She listened. There was still someone coming. She narrowed her eyes and poised herself. Regardless of who it was, if she started a scene, it would more than likely scare them off, so when the first features of the person showed themselves as they passed the wall she was pressed into, she ducked low, sweeping their legs out from under them and punching upwards, taking them down in one fell swoop.   
  
“Fuck!” The person grunted- it sounded like a man, and Xayah snarled and stepped out, standing over him as she grabbed him by the collar of his shirt. “Why are you following me?!”

The man, who had been wearing a hood that was now pushed back, was entirely unfamiliar to her, and his eyes were rounded. “Hey man I’m sorry! I was just- uh...I was just…”

Xayah glared down at him and he glanced both ways, as if desperately trying to avoid looking at her. “Just what?”

“Please let me go.” He had switched from searching for excuses to pleading now, which was comical to Xayah for some reason. Here she was, seemingly unarmed to him- just standing over him. She had been tense and ready for him to spring up and fight back, but he was apparently more of a coward than anything, and was now desperately looking for an escape. Begging, even.

“Xay-” Xayah didn’t look up as a familiar voice called her name, keeping her eyes on the man as she took a step back, releasing his shirt from her fist. Riven was here, and approaching quickly- and was now beside her. “What’s going on?”

“This piece of shit was following me. So we were going to have a nice talk.” Xayah was eyeing him steadily, and the man’s eyes seemed to have grown another three sizes, now looking at Riven. “I was but I wasn’t gonna hurt anyone, I just needed some money!” He was talking fast now, eyes darting between Riven and Xayah as he pushed himself up, scrambling backwards. Beside her, Xayah felt Riven puffing up furiously, but her exterior remained impassive as she took a step forward, making the man take another desperate step backwards.

“You know, if you  _ had _ hurt her, I would have probably killed you. But I think it’s more lucky for you that I came when I did or she might’ve kicked your ass, and you would have deserved it.” Her voice was still deadly calm as she met his eyes, and Xayah almost pitied him.

Almost.

He looked like a rat trapped beneath a cat’s paw. And to add insult to injury, Riven simply turned around and started walking. Xayah cast him one more reproachful look over her shoulder before running to catch up, Riven glancing sideways at her. “Are you sure he didn’t hurt you?”

“I’m quite sure, although he probably hit his head going down, so if I get sued you know why.” Xayah muttered, and Riven chuckled. “I highly doubt he will, but as long as you’re okay I don’t care.”

Riven didn’t lecture her about walking alone, just gave her hand a squeeze as they walked. When they reached the gas station, Xayah bought herself a bottle of juice, and Riven a bottle of water. As they walked back out to the car, though, Riven paused by the door, looking over the hood at her.

“Hey.”

Xayah looked up quizzically. “Yeah?”

“How’d you take that guy down? I just saw you standing over him as I came down the sidewalk. Kinda really hot.” Her voice was light and she looked amused, so Xayah chuckled and shrugged. “I mean...I can show you when we get back if you want.” 

Riven stared at her for a moment, as if processing what she had said, before grinning and inclining her head toward the car with a nod. “I’ll take you up on that, then.”


End file.
